deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raditz vs Peridot
Raditz vs Peridot Gog Fixed Finally.png Raditz vs Peridot.png 450DAA32-9358-46A3-B62B-A5F82ADD291B.jpeg|Raditz vs Peridot 3 Raditz vs Peridot is a what-if episode of death battle by Antonio valihora. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Steven Universe! these two elite warriors may have been the top fighters on their home planet but upon coming to earth they were faced with a whole new type of threat, can the Gem Hunter take down the Saiyan Elite or will Raditz survive to fight another day! Intro Boomstick: aliens are known for having advanced civilizations that put them much further ahead of us humans, superior tech, fast and deadly ships but what really show's what a race is made of is their fighters of choice. Wiz: and today we'll be examinging two of the best of the best alien fighters to take on the inhabitants of earth, at least until the heroes got a lot stronger. Boomstick: Raditz, the Saiyan elite brother of Goku. Wiz: and Peridot, the former Gem Hunter turned friend and ally of the crystal gems. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Raditz Wiz: we all know and fear death, the dark embrace of pure nothingness has scared all manner of people, while we all are afraid of our own deaths that will eventually come if it's not death for ourselves that we fear most it's those we cherish close to use. Boomstick: and sometimes that same fear combined with seeing those you love die can push you to do some pretty low things to get those people back, or entire planet. Wiz: man years before it's eventual cataclysmic destruction would mark the dawn of a new age planet Vegeta was a prospering civilization with new hopes on the horizon, protected by it's elite army of saiyan warriors and the royal family of King Vegeta and his son Vegeta it was believed to be an empire that would never crumble. Boomstick: ok what's with this guy naming the planet and his son after himself? isn't being king enough as it is? Wiz: well the Saiyans have been known far and wide for their vicious fighting ways and their unending pride in battle, which would be their eventual undoing in years to come, but not all prodigies need to come from royalty, and a young boy born to a low class saiyan warrior and a common saiyan wife would make that very clear upon him becoming a fighter of his race. Boomstick: Goku! Wiz: no no, his brother, Raditz. Boomstick: oh, yeah he looks pretty cool too. Wiz: Raditz was born in the year of planet Vegeta's golden age, and as a young child he was born with an fairly large power level for his age, as their entire race and government is based upon the power level you are born with Raditz was able to become one of the planets upper level warriors, and he was admitted directly into the training regiment to learn how to master martial arts and learn how to control and focus his Ki. Boomstick: Ki, as we've explained in many episodes, is a type of life sustaining natural spirit energy, unlike other energies such as Chakra where the amount you have is based on how much mental and spiritual focus you have Ki is dependent on the physical body of the user and amplifies depending on how hard that person trains. Wiz: as a race saiyans have mastered their bodies to be in peak physical condition to control and contain as much Ki as possible when in battle, they've pushed their bodies to their limit and such a thing is required for all saiyan soldiers, upper class or elite. Raditz excelled in combat training and in just a short while he had already mastered a great deal of Ki control and the ability to contain large reserves of it in battle, however Raditz let this new power and skill go a bit to his head, thinking of himself as one of the greatest fighters in Saiyan history. Boomstick: Raditz eventually found himself under the training and tutelage of the prince of all saiyans Vegeta, and was sent on several missions alongside his partner and somewhat friend Nappa, and good thing they were sent on planet hopping missions because planet Vegeta was in for a big surprise. Wiz: one day while on another invasion mission to a far off planet, Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa missed something back home, the extinction attempt of the saiyan race and their home planet, suddenly hundreds of alien soldiers attacked the planet forcing the saiyans along with Raditz and Goku's father Bardok into action to protect their home. Boomstick: the alien force, lead by self proclaimed and douchebag Lord Frieza nearly wiped out the entire saiyan army, and after Bardock went after Frieza himself they had front row seats to Frieza's supernova attack, which aside from killing every living thing caught in it's path completely vaporized planet Vegeta and the entire saiyan race with it, except for Goku, who was jettisoned out at the last second via escape pod and sent to earth to conquer it for a new Saiyan planet, until he fell off a cliff, whacked his head and lost his memory. Wiz: just you're typical origin story for a soon to be fan favorite anime protagonist. Boomstick: wait a minute, he just fell off a cliff, got a bump on his head and then became the heroic monkey child of legend? that's pretty mellow for an anime backstory, no death or destruction caused by some horrific power deep within that they at first hate but then realize they need it to fight evil. Wiz: well there's also the fact that the entire saiyan race was killed except for four and after staring too long at the full moon he went great ape and killed his grandfather and was completely oblivious to it for decades despite transforming numerous times beforehand. Boomstick: oh yeah that kind of sums it up. Wiz: anyway after being told by Frieza that the destruction of their home world was caused not by him but by a comet which had smashed into the planet and destroyed it, the three saiyan warriors continued to serve under his tyrannical rule for many years, growing up to become highly adept combat fighters and the go to men for planetary conquest. Boomstick: yeah while Goku spent his time doing classic hero stuff like going up against and defeating evil armies, world dominating aliens and other anime fighting stuff, Raditz was keeping himself busy doing the exact opposite, killing entire planets populations and making them fit for re-population. Wiz: as it turns out the legendary saiyans of planet Vegeta had got their fearsome reputation and earned their living by clearing entire planets of all life and making them barren to then sell off to the highest bidder for whatever purpose they needed. Boomstick: what a great business idea! Saiyan Planetary Burn and Sell! call now and get a free dwarf moon with every purchase! Wiz: but in order to pull off such a crazy lifestyle Raditz had to be far more then just you're typical fighter, and his ferocious fighting style and tenacity showcases that extremely. Boomstick: thanks to his saiyan biology and power Raditz is ridiculously strong, fast and tough, he can shrug off blows capable of destroying entire cities no problem, and is more then fast enough to blitz even the swiftest of fighters. Wiz: he's extremely skilled in hand to hand combat and has numerous types of martial arts at his disposal, while these martial arts are never named in canon and the ones that do such as Goku's Kame Style are made up and based on real life styles, Raditz's movements and his fighting style are very similar to Qigong, Qigong is a Chinese martial art similar to that of Tai Chi, however unlike it Qigong is based on light movements, examining your opponents posture to predict attacks, and and requires concentrated breathing and thought. Boomstick: Raditz is more then a match for a close quarters fight but when it comes to long range stand off he's more then equipped to handle any far off fighter. Wiz: by manipulating his internal Ki energy, Raditz can fire off incredibly powerful beams of energy from his hands, like with his trademark Double Sunday which fires off two beams at the same time for twice the effect, he can also divert the flow of the beams into a v shape to either strike one target or two at the same time. and with the Saturday Crash he can channel his Ki into a burst of energy that can immobilize targets as well as render them stun them for a short period of time. Boomstick: he's also got his Shining Friday, where he forms his Ki into a spinning ball directly in front of him, this can be used either offensively to finish up a combo move with his fast strikes or as defensively by using it as a shield to block incoming attacks and opponents, ok why are all of his moves named after days of the week, did he run out of potential names for it and just saw a calendar and went "I guess i'll name all my attacks after these?". Wiz: truth be told, no idea, maybe the creators just wanted an original take on a characters special moves. Boomstick: or you could say it's because he's "week". Wiz: I wouldn't say that to his face, Raditz might not be as powerful as the later villains Goku and his friends would face but he's far from a weakling. after being sent to earth to determine why Goku had failed in his mission to clear earth of life. Peridot Interlude Death battle Category:Antonio valihora Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:"Old vs Young" Themed Death Battles Category:'Aliens' Themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Martial Arts themed Death Battles Category:Claw vs. Fist Themed Death Battles Category:'Energy' Themed Death Battles